


Toxic

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Series: CCSA [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: It was you. It always was and will be you.Barry and Caitlin were living their lives normally.Barry was together with Iris and Caitlin, doing her normal routine,Until an unknown villain from another Earth shows up.With a secret that could change Barry and Caitlin's lives forever.-I wrote this before the end of season 3-





	1. Chapter 1

"Run, Ronnie, run!" Caitlin screamed in her sleep. Nightmares plagued her mind.

Cisco was up, thinking about Dante. Thankful that his friend offered to stay with him until he felt closure over his brother's death.

But nothing would ever give Caitlin closure over Ronnie's death.

She refused to talk about it with Cisco and refused to go to his groups with him. She even told him not to wake her when the nightmares hit. Which was every night.

So, as Cisco sat there, watching Caitlin writhe about in her sleep, he wondered if there would ever be a time where everyone would get along, nightmares would disappear and Central City would be back to normal.

**Present Day....**

"What or who is it this time?" Barry asked pacing in front of Cisco and Caitlin.

Cisco looked up over his computer, "Meta. Obviously Barry." he stated.

Barry rolled his eyes, glancing at Caitlin.

"Metahuman, young, female, powers unknown. Attacking the police department." Caitlin stated, not even looking up at Barry.

"Thank you Caitlin." Barry said, giving Cisco a judgemental look.

"What did we miss?" Joe asked, walking in with Iris and Wally by his side.

"Not, not much actually. Cisco and Caitlin have found a new meta and that's about it." Barry stated.

"Joe, why are you here, isn't this meta attacking the police station? Shouldn't you be at work?" Caitlin asked, looking up from the computer screen.

Joe looked at her, "Attacking the-"

"A better question is, why isn't Barry out there saving the day as usual?" Wally asked, looking at Barry.

"Because Wallace, Barry simply wanted background intel on the meta, am I right BA?" HR asked, spinning his drumstick around his fingers.

"Don't call me that. But yes, HR is right. This is no normal meta, I'm going to need all the help I can get and by the looks of things," he pointed at the screen that had the new meta on it, "She's more powerful than Abracadabra was." he said.

Of course, he was right. The meta was destroying the police force.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Joe said, already making his way to the exit.

Barry looked at Wally, "Do you think you're ready?" he asked.

Wally nodded, "Let's do this!" he stated, speeding after his father.

Barry shook his head, "And I thought my ego was big when I got powers." he said, smiling at Caitlin before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was already speeding towards the meta when Barry got there.

"Since when was Wally so fast?" Barry asked into the earpiece and got no reply.

"Would you look at that, Kid Flash. Well, well, well, you'll always be Flash's shadow. But we all know how this ends, with me getting away. " the meta girl stated, shooting a substance at Wally.

"Guys, this doesn't look good. " Barry stated, running over.

"Hey. " he called, gaining the meta's attention. "Why don't you leave my friend alone? "

"Ah, Flash, just the meta I wanted to see. " the meta stated, walking towards Barry.

Barry took a few steps back.

The meta stopped just a few centimetres away from Barry and smiled, holding her arms out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked in a confused tone.

"You're going to arrest me aren't you?" the meta asked, still holding her arms out in front of her.

Barry looked past the meta at Wally who shrugged, "You guys are hearing this too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Crystal clear."

"Well?" the meta asked, shaking her arms in Barry's face.

Barry cuffed the meta and sped her back to S.T.A.R Labs.

"I could've done that by myself you know?" the meta stated, as Barry put her in a cell.

Barry rolled his eyes and locked the cell, walking away.

"Hey. Don't just ignore me, you may be the 'fastest man alive'. But do you really think- " the rest of her sentence was blocked off by the door closing.

Barry walked back into the lab to find Cisco and Caitlin with Wally on one of the hospital beds.

"What happened?" Barry asked, walking over.

"I was scorched by that meta's weird ray she shot at me." Wally said, wincing as Caitlin took a sample of his scorched skin.

"Scorch. I like it." Cisco said with a smile.

"No." Barry and Caitlin said together.

"We're not calling the meta Scorch jut because her powers scorched Wally's leg. " Barry said.

"How about-" Cisco was cut off by HR.

"How about we call her Plasma Blast?" he asked.

Barry nodded, "I like it. Plus, judging by the look of that scorch on your leg Wally, it looks like she hit you with something extremely cold." he stated.

"How is that even possible?" Wally asked, "Cold thing can't scorch you. Hot things can't."

"Not necessarily, at extremely cold temperatures, snow and ice can burn skin, so scorching shouldn't be much different." Barry said.

With that Caitlin quickly tensed up, "I'm going to go run some tests on this." she stated, quickly.

"But, you said Plasma. Scientifically, plasma cannot be as cold as ice." Cisco pointed out.

Barry shook his head, "Not on this Earth. Which is why I believe that our meta friend isn't from our Earth." he said, standing up.

"I'm going to go talk to our meta friend." Cisco said, getting and walking away.

"Do you really think she could be from another Earth Barry?" Wally asked.

Barry nodded, "I believe so." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Cisco pressed the button on the screen and the door opened up.

"Hello, Vibe. Or is that not what they call you here?" Plasma Blast asked with a smirk.

"No, my name is Cisco Ramone." Cisco stated.

"I know who you are Cisco, how's Dante, is he well?" Plasma Blast asked, sitting cross-legged in the in the middle of the cell, "Very roomy in here."

Cisco looked at her, hatred in his eyes, "Dante is dead." he stated clearly.

Plasma covered her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Dante is alive on my Earth." she said.

"So, what Earth are you from?" Cisco asked.

"Go ask HR, the fraud." Plasma stated, tapping her finger against her leg.

"So, who's doppelganger are you?" Cisco asked.

"Doppelganger? You've got me confused, I'm not a doppelganger. Something very different actually." Plasma said.

Cisco shook his head, pressing the button.

The door closed over, blocking out Plasma's screams.

Cisco walked back into the lab and over to HR.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Who is who?" HR asked, looking confused.

"Who is Plasma Blast, she said that she knew you. She's from Earth 19 as well." Cisco said.

"Cisco, what's going on?" Caitlin asked, walking into the scene that was unfolding.

Cisco turned to face Caitlin, "This guy," he pointed at HR, "knows about our meta, or so she says." he said.

HR put his hands up, "That I do, but you may not like it Caitlin." he said, moving away from Cisco.

"What's going on in here?" Barry asked, looking at Caitlin from the doorway.

"Cisco says that HR knows about our meta." Caitlin explained.

"What did you find out Cisco?" Barry asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well, Plasma is from Earth 19, she apparently isn't a doppelganger and she has a strong disliking for HR. She called him a fraud, said to ask him about her." Cisco explained, walking over to the desk.

"So, go on. Tell us who she is HR." Cisco said, raising a brow.

HR bit his lip, "On my Earth, her name is Plasma. But she was never taught how to contain her powers, no one payed any attention to her, especially not her parents as they were evil and she only ever wanted to good, fight evil. But her powers took over and she killed her parents, she was never the same after that." he explained, spinning his drumstick around his fingers.

"Who were her parents?" Barry asked, staring at HR.

HR shook his head, "That's a question you'll have to ask her because your cell won't hold her for long." he said, walking over to where Wally was to check on him.

"What does he mean, 'our cell won't hold her for long'? They're inescapable, even I can't faze through them." Barry said.

Cisco ran over to the computer and pulled up the security camera that was surveying Plasma's cell.

"You didn't think the cell could really hold me did you Cisco?" Plasma stated, standing in the doorway behind Barry and Cisco.

Caitlin stood there, looking at her in shock.

Barry turned to face Plasma, "She looks like you, Cait. She could be your doppelganger." he said.

Plasma rolled her eyes, "I am no one's doppelganger. I am my own person and I don't have a doppelganger here, because, I don't exist in this storyline." she said.

Cisco laughed, "And she acts like you Barry." he said, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Who are your parents on your Earth?" Caitlin asked.

Plasma's eyes widened, "I'll see you all around." she said with a wink, running away.

"You all saw that too right?" Barry asked, nodding towards where Plasma was standing.

"Saw what?" Wally asked, limping out of the room.

Cisco and Caitlin nodded.

"Plasma has purple lightning." Cisco said.

"What does purple lightning mean?" Wally asked, leaning against the desk for support.

"That she's a potential target for Savitar." Caitlin said, rushing over to the computer.

"How's your leg Wally?" Barry asked, looking over at Wally.

"I don't know what she hit me with, but it's stifled my healing abilities." Wally said.

Barry sighed, "Looks like I'm going this one alone." he muttered.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asked, typing something into his computer.

"I'm going to catch Plasma again. If Savitar gets a hold of her, she could be killed." Barry said, suiting up.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? She's potentially faster than you, can slow down your healing abilities and draw Savitar back to this Earth." Cisco said, looking up at Barry.

"What do you think Cait?" Barry asked looking over at Caitlin.

Caitlin glanced up at him, "I think it's the safest thing to do. If she can bring Savitar back, then she's not safe out there, she'd be better off back here." she said, going back to what she was doing on the computer.

Barry flashed a smile at Cisco before speeding out of S.T.A.R Labs to find Plasma.


	4. Chapter 4

As Barry sped around, looking for Plasma. Caitlin stayed by her computer, trying to track her coordinates for Barry, Cisco, who had lost interest and didn't want anything to do with getting Plasma, offered to help Wally get home. Leaving Caitlin and Barry to work alone on the case.

"Hey, Cait. Have you got her coordinates yet?" Barry asked, stopping by Jitters.

"No, sorry. Not yet I mean. I will find her." Caitlin replied, through the earpiece.

Barry looked into the window of Jitters, seeing Iris walking around, serving out coffees.

Iris looked up and smiled, waving a little.

Barry waved back.

A customer called Iris away.

As Iris walked away, Barry spotted a hint of white sitting at one of the booths.

Barry opened the door and entered the shop.

"Look mummy, the Flash is here." a little boy said, pointing at Barry.

Barry walked over to the booth, "Nice try Plasma, but HR has the same device." he stated to the girl with white hair.

The girl smiled, "Of course Flash." she said, standing up and grabbing her cup, "I can take this right?" she picked it up.

Barry shrugged, "I guess so." he said.

"Good, I was quite enjoying my chai latte." she said, "With a shot of chocolate of course."

"Now, see you there." she said, "Flash." she sped away.

Barry groaned, "She bolted again." he said, rushing out of Jitters.

"I know, she's here Barry." Caitlin said.

"Hello, Flash!" Barry heard the girl call out before the transmission cut out.

As Barry sped back in the room, he spotted the girl sitting in Caitlin's seat.

"What are you doing in Caitlin's seat?" Cisco asked, walking into the room.

"M..iss Snow had to duck out for a minute, something about screaming in the breach room or something." the girl said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Cisco asked, sitting in his seat.

"Back off Ramone, my name's Carrie. But that was a long time ago, I only go by Plasma now." Carrie said, placing her latte down on the desk.

"May I ask what you're drinking?" Caitlin asked, standing in the doorway.

Carrie smiled, "Of course, since we don't have coffee on my Earth, everyone drinks tea. My drink, thankfully still on this Earth, is a decaf chai latte with a shot of chocolate." she said, picking up the cup and taking a sip.

Cisco looked at her confused, "Chai with a shot of chocolate, quite an acquired taste you got there miss?" he said, raising a brow.

Carrie laughed, "I'm not that dumb Cisco, you won't get my last name out of me." she said, standing up.

She turned to face Caitlin, "Where's Harrison?" she asked.

Caitlin shrugged, "I don't know, he disappeared after he told us about you." she said, taking a seat.

"Smart man, with a big mouth." Carrie said, drumming her fingers against the desk.

"I got us all coffees seeing as we're going to be here a while, looking for," HR said, walking into the room, "Oh, she's here."

"Yes, I am here. Let me guess, Cisco, you get French Roast with a small touch of cream, Dr Snow, you get a triple shot latte and Flash, you get a Flash coffee, but decaffeinated right?" Carrie asked, picking her cup up off the desk.

"And Harrison, you used to get triple shot mocha. That was before the coffee crops were wiped out on our Earth though. Eh, I never liked coffee anyway, such a bitter taste to it." Carrie said, "And chai tea and chocolate go well together, they compliment each other, thank you very much Cisco." she smiled before walking out.

"So what, we're just going to let her go?" Barry asked.

"No, because she's heading towards the breach room. I don't think she's here because she wants to be, I believe Carrie is here because she's forced to be." Caitlin stated, looking over at HR.

"Don't look at me. Earth 19 doesn't exile people, only kill them." HR said, placing the coffees on the desk and walking away.

"Imma go talk to her." Barry said, walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Carrie sat on the steps, facing where breached would open.

"Hey Carrie, are you okay?" Barry asked, walking over and sitting beside her.

Carrie turned to face Barry, "Yeah, I'm fine. Flash." she said, wrapping her fingers around the Jitters cup.

"You know my name is Barry right?" Barry asked, looking into Carrie's eyes. He noticed that they were like his.

"No, I can't call you Barry." Carrie said.

"I have a question, is this what you look like or is Plasma?" Barry asked.

"Carrie is what I really look like. Plasma is just a façade that I built to get away from the girl that killed her parents." Carrie explained, looking at the ground.

"You miss your home, don't you? You want to go back to Earth 19." Barry asked.

Carrie nodded, "Of course I want to go home, as much as I hate the place, it's still my home. But if I go back, I'll be trialled and killed for killing my parents." she said, closing her eyes.

"How'd you get here?" Barry asked.

Carrie frowned, "I was fighting Gypsy, she opened a portal or whatever and threw me in, but she didn't follow me. So I landed in the Harbour and I guess I made my way to the police station to attack it to get your attention." she said.

"Why did you attack Wally and not me?" Barry asked.

Carrie glance at him, reminding him of the way Caitlin would. "Because I would never harm you, nor Dr Snow." she said, refraining from saying 'you both mean so much to me'.

"Were we something to you on your Earth?" Barry asked.

"You could say that." Carrie said.

"What were we like on your Earth?" Barry asked.

Carrie growled, "Would you stop asking me questions, dad?" she screamed, standing up, flinging the cup out of her lap and onto the floor.

Carrie covered her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"I was your-" Barry was interrupted.

"I didn't say anything, keep your mouth shut." Carrie said, noticing the others all come running in.

"We heard screaming, what's wrong?" Cisco asked, looking at Carrie then Barry.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Carrie said, quicker than Barry could even open his mouth.

"Are you sure Carrie, you look stressed." Caitlin asked.

"What is it with you guys and asking if I'm okay? I'm fine okay, emotionally unstable maybe, but I'm okay." Carrie said, walking up the stairs, "HR, lock me in the cell. The one place where I can actually have peace." she demanded, leaving the room.

HR nodded, following Carrie.

"Barry, what happened?" Caitlin asked, noticing how shocked Barry still looked.

"Nothing, don't worry." Barry said, standing up and walking out of the breaching room.

"I'll go talk to him." Cisco said, following Barry.

'I want to talk to Carrie' Caitlin thought, staring at the spilt tea on the floor, 'Better let her cool off first.'

Cisco chased after Barry. "Barry." he said.

Barry made his way to the training room.

"Barry you can't run away from all of your problems." Cisco shouted as he entered the room.

Barry wasn't running at all, "I know Cisco. Running isn't the solution to everything, I just needed to get out of that room." he said.

"What happened?" Cisco asked, sitting next to Barry.

"I struck a nerve. She yelled at me. That's it. Why do you care anyway?" Barry asked.

"I care because the last time you were this shaken up was when you found out you couldn't save Iris." Cisco said, "And because you're my friend."

"Well, it doesn't matter. It happened, it's over. We all need to get over it." Barry said, getting up and speeding out of the room.

"You don't really want to be in the cell, do you Carrie?" HR asked as he pressed the button, sealing her in the cell.

Carrie shook her head, "No, but I almost attacked him. I don't want it to happen again." Carrie said, "the cell at least stifles my powers, it doesn't stop them, but it, it just helps. What do you care anyway?" she asked.

"Because you don't need to be in there CA." HR said, looking at the broken girl in front of him.

"Don't call me that." Carrie said, sitting in the corner of the cell with her legs curled in against her chest.

"Would you like another latte Carrie?" HR asked.

Carrie nodded, putting her head in her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin turned her back to leave when she heard the sound of someone land on the floor behind her.

"Chocolate chai latte." the person said with a smile, "she's here."

Caitlin smiled, " Welcome back Gypsy." she said.

"Hello Caitlin, you haven't seen Barry anywhere, I could use his help." Gypsy said, dusting herself off.

"No, not for a bit. Could I be of any assistance?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, actually. You haven't happened to have seen a girl, she's about 17, goes by the name Plasma?" Gypsy asked, pulling a photo out of her pocket.

"No, but I believe I could be of assistance to finding Barry." Cisco said from the door.

Gypsy smiled, "Of course Cisco, let's go find Barry. I don't want my meta, roaming your Earth." she said, walking out and towards the computers.

"Thank you." Caitlin said, quickly running out of the room and down the hall.

"No problem." Cisco said, leaving.

Caitlin rushed down to Carrie's cell, "Carrie, quickly get up." she said, taking her phone out of her pocket and pulling a picture up.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because Gypsy is here, hunting you. I need you to make you face transmission thing, make you look like this. Caitlin showed her the picture.

"Okay." Carrie said, pulling the device out and letting it scan the picture, then her, to make her look like the lady in the picture.

"Who is that?" Carrie asked as Caitlin opened the cell to let her out.

"That is my cousin Penelope, she lives in Gotham. But, we're going to tell Gypsy that your visiting on your break." Caitlin said, "Now I'm going to walk out first and then you follow me okay?"

Carrie nodded, "Okay, but you're going to have to tell HR. He's gone to get me another latte." she said.

"Which is why I am walking out first." Caitlin said, leaving Carrie and walking up the hall.

"Any luck locating Barry?" Caitlin asked, entering the room.

"None." Gypsy answered.

"If you don't mind me burrowing Cisco for a minute, I need to ask him something about Wally." Caitlin said, ushering Cisco out of the room.

"Hey, I was talking to her before you interrupted us." Cisco said.

"Look, I made over Carrie. She's now my cousin Penelope, visiting on her break from Gotham okay?" Caitlin said.

Cisco nodded, "I'm going to go keep help Gypsy find Barry." he said walking back into the room.

Behind Caitlin was the ding of the elevator.

Caitlin turned around and saw HR.

"Good, just the man I wanted to see." she said with a smile.

"Gypsy is here, hunting Carrie. So until she leaves, Carrie is now my cousin Penelope from Gotham." Caitlin said, taking the latte.

"Okay, got it." HR said.

"Dr Snow, are you still here?" someone called.

"And that's my cue." Caitlin said, walking back into the room.

"Who's this?" Gypsy asked, pointing at Carrie.

Carrie smiled at Gypsy, "I'm Penelope, Penelope Snow." she said.

"Yes, this is my cousin, she's visiting from Gotham." Caitlin said, walking over to Carrie and handing her the latte.

"What are you drinking?" Gypsy asked, eyeing the mug of drink.

"I'm a triple chocolate shot chai latte with whipped cream. Why do you ask?" Carrie asked, licking some of the whipped cream off the top.

"Because the person I'm looking for drink decaf chocolate chai lattes, but she hates whipped cream and only gets one shot of chocolate." Gypsy said.

"Wow, you guys must've been best friends for you to know her that well." Carrie said, taking a sip of the latte.

"Did you have any luck finding Barry?" Caitlin asked, trying to drop the subject. While shooting Carrie an 'explain everything later' look.

"Actually, yes. He's at his apartment." Cisco said, smirking.

"Well, at least he hasn't jumped off a cliff." Caitlin said sarcastically, "Why wasn't that the first place that you checked?"

"Because I didn't think of it Caitlin." Cisco said, giving Caitlin a 'to give you more time' look.

"HR, Cisco, you stay here with Penelope. I'll go with Gypsy, see if we can find Barry" Caitlin said, walking over to Gypsy.

Gypsy smiled at Caitlin and gave Cisco a sympathetic look, before opening a breach and jumping in with Caitlin following her.

Cisco death stared Carrie as she drank her latte.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"It's your fault I'm not the one going with Gypsy." Cisco said, going back to his computer.

Carrie dropped the empty glass on the floor, causing it to shatter, glass shards flying everywhere.

"You take that back." Carrie said, feeling her hands turn cold.

"No, it is and that is my final word." Cisco said, not looking up from his computer.

"Ramone, you might want to apologise to her." HR said, stepping back away from the desk.

"No, what I said was true, why would a apologise for the truth?" Cisco said, still not looking up.

"Because the last time someone insulted Carrie, she killed them." HR said and the room went completely silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin and Gypsy landed in Barry's apartment, it was completely dark.

"You search over there. I'll search this side." Caitlin said, heading straight to Barry's room.

She opened to the quietly, "Barry." she called quietly.

Caitlin got no reply but heard muffled cries.

Caitlin walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Barry, are you in here?" Caitlin asked again.

"Cait?" Barry asked quietly, although it was more of a sob.

"Yes, it's just me Barry, please turn on a light I don't have much time to explain." Caitlin said.

Barry switched the light on.

"Thank you, Gypsy is here hunting Carrie, so when you feel up to coming back to the lab, Carrie is now my cousin Penelope from Gotham." Caitlin explained.

"Okay." Barry replied.

"I'm going to go out and tell Gypsy that you're sleeping." Caitlin said, "So turn the light off and lay back down." Caitlin instructed, and Barry did so.

Caitlin exited the room.

"Did you find him?" Gypsy asked, standing by the door.

"Yes, he's asleep, so it would be best that he stays that way. He hasn't had solid sleep in two weeks, worried about Iris' death." Caitlin partially lied.

"Fine, let's get back to S.T.A.R ." Gypsy said, opening a breach.

Carrie quickly calmed down after HR had mentioned that she'd killed people.

"I'm going to get some air." Carrie said, walking towards the elevator and leaving the building.

Caitlin and Gypsy landed in the spot that Carrie had been standing.

"Where's Penelope gone?" Gypsy asked.

"Why is there glass on the floor?" Caitlin asked, noticing it scattered everywhere.

"Penelope dropped her glass, Cisco said something that got on her nerves. She's gone to get some air." HR said, twirling the drumstick around.

Caitlin gave Cisco a 'we'll talk about it later look'.

"This isn't good." Cisco said.

"What?" Caitlin and Gypsy asked in unison.

"Plasma is attacking the harbour." Cisco said.

"I'm going down there." Gypsy said, opening a breach.

As soon as Gypsy was gone, Caitlin turned to face Cisco. "We will talk about this later." she said, taking her phone out and alerting the meta-app.

Before she could react, Wally and a very worn out looking Barry were in the lab.

"Come on Cisco, we're going to need all the help we can get." Caitlin said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, looking at Caitlin.

"Plasma is on the loose again and Gypsy is going after her, we need to save her." Caitlin said.

"So, now we help the enemy?" Wally asked.

"NO, we help a broken girl who needs to help." Barry said.

Caitlin grabbed hold of her necklace and yanked it off.

"See you guys there!" Cisco said, opening a breach and hopped in.

Wally sped off.

Barry smiled at Caitlin, "Quickly, before she takes over." Caitlin said.

They walked out of the building together and exchanged a 'see you there'.

Plasma turned to face Gypsy as she landed on the harbour, "I knew you'd come for me." she said.

Vibe landed not far from them, with Kid Flash stopping next to him.

"Wow, you got them on your side, no surprise there. I attacked itty bitty and almost killed lover boy." Plasma said, with a laugh.

Flash and Killer Frost came behind Gypsy as well.

Plasma's eyes widened and her knees buckled, she toppled to the ground in a fit of sobs.

"You just won't let me be happy will you Cindy?" Plasma screamed, putting her head down.

"Ever since Abra killed Cisco on our Earth, you became so hell-bent on collecting lawbreakers that you forgot other people need to be happy too." Plasma said, sobbing.

"And I get tossed into an Earth where my parents are alive and you just have to come and ruin that too." Plasma said.

Flash and Killer Frost walked over to Plasma.

"Don't worry Carrie." Flash said.

"We're on your side." Killer Frost said, offering Plasma a hand up.

"And so am I." Kid Flash said, walking over to Barry.

"Sorry Gypsy, but when someone's lost more than you, you help them, not kill them." Vibe said, walking over to Killer Frost's side.

"I thought you guys were heroes." Gypsy said.

"Oh no Honey, I'm completely evil." Killer Frost said with a smirk, still holding Plasma's hand.

"We are, but we fight to protect people dying. And by the looks of it, Plasma hasn't done anything to harm the civilians, only give them a fright." Flash said, grabbing Plasma's other hand.

"You're on the wrong side Cisco." Gypsy said.

"No, I fight with my friends Gypsy. Earth 1 laws are different to those of your Earth and Plasma is here so that leaves her to our laws." Vibe said.

Gypsy growled, sending a red blast from her hand at Plasma.

Plasma laughed pushing Killer Frost out of the way. The blast grazed her side and she winced.

"That hurt." she growled, ripping her hand out of Barry's grasp.

"Come at my Plasma." Gypsy said.

"Gladly." Plasma said, charging at Gypsy.

"Everybody, fan out. Attack Gypsy from all sides, but don't kill her." Flash said.

As Plasma charged from the front, Killer Frost, Flash took either side, Vibe and Kid Flash behind.

Gypsy opened a breach and Plasma ran right into it.

Barry quickly sped past and punched Gypsy before she could think of the location for the breach.

Plasma landed a little way away.

Kid Flash rushed over to help her up.

Vibe and Killer Frost shot blasts and icicles at Gypsy.

As Plasma stood up, she was lifted into the air.

She saw someone or something, it looked robotic, metallic. It held her up by the neck, choking her.

Barry noticed, abandoning the heavily injured Gypsy he ran over.

"You can't see it either, can you Barry?" Kid Flash asked.

Flash shook his head, "No, which means she faster than both of us." he said.

"Vibe, cuff Gypsy. Frost, quickly. Savitar's got Plasma." Flash yelled.

Killer Frost turned to face Flash and her eyes widened, " DUCK!" she screamed, shooting icicles at the invisible foe.

Savitar was hit in several places before he dropped Plasma and disappeared.

Plasma fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Flash and Kid Flash helped her up and put her arms around their shoulders, helping her walk over to Gypsy, who was up again and uncuffed, versing Vibe.

Plasma gave herself a boost off Flash and Kid Flash. She ran past Killer Frost and straight into Gypsy, knocking her to the ground.

Plasma punched Gypsy in the face a few times before Gypsy passed out.

Plasma sat next to Gypsy, panting.

Flash walked over to Killer Frost and slipped the necklace back around her neck.

Caitlin smiled at Flash before falling to the ground.

"No, Dr Snow!" Plasma called.

Vibe walked over, helping Plasma up.

She leant against him, not being able to stand on her own feet yet.

Flash had Caitlin in his arms and Wally was picking Gypsy up.

"Vibe, get us out of here." Flash said.

Vibe opened a breach and everyone walked through it.


	8. Chapter 8

As everyone landed back in the breach room, they all when their separate ways.

Cisco took Gypsy off Wally and took her to the cells.

Plasma stumbled over to the stairs and sat down.

Wally walked over to Plasma, offering her a hand. "Come on, I'll help you to the patch up room." he said with a smile.

Plasma smiled, "Thanks Wally." she said, grabbing his hand and he pulled her up and they left.

"Mmhm." Caitlin groaned, opening her eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Barry said, looking down at her.

"Barry!" Caitlin said in shock.

"Yes, Cait." Barry said, letting Caitlin down.

Caitlin smiled at him, stumbling a little before bracing herself on Barry.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I put the necklace back on you and you fell to the ground." Barry said, with a smirk.

"My hero." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

Barry chuckled, "Come on, Carrie needs your help." he said, grabbing her waist, turning.

Caitlin shook her head, pulling him back around and she kissed him.

Barry was shocked at first but kissed back.

Caitlin pulled away a smile on her face, "That was for saving me and Carrie." she said.

She whacked his chest really hard.

"Ow." Barry said.

"That was for being smug about it." Caitlin said with a smirk.

"I deserved that." Barry said.

"Good, now let's go check up on Carrie." Caitlin said and they left.

Carrie was sitting on the hospital bed, returned back to her normal self.

Caitlin and Barry walked in.

"How are you feeling Carrie?" Caitlin asked.

Carrie looked over at Caitlin and saw her leaning against Barry, "I'm fine, compared to you. You should be the one on the bed." she said, standing up.

"That was quite a fight you had, what happened?" Caitlin asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I've heard that Gypsy can paralyse your Earth's speedsters, but it's a little different for me. As I am not a full speedster, her powers only weaken me, so, kind of like if Superman is exposed to a small amount of Kryptonite." Carrie said, stumbling still over to Barry.

"Okay, but how did you gather enough strength to even punch Gypsy once, let alone several times." Barry asked, catching Carrie's arm before she could fall to the ground.

"You know what a propose?" HR asked, standing in the doorway.

Carrie smiled, "What do you propose HR?" she asked.

"That we all go out for a drink. Cisco will come with us as well if he likes." HR said, spinning the drumstick around his fingers.

"I don't see why not." Caitlin said, standing up. "I mean, I can stand again."

"Alcohol doesn't have any effect on me." Barry and Carrie said in unison.

"Of course, but that doesn't stop you both from coming does it?" HR asked, with a smile.

"No, I don't see why we can't come." Barry said.

"I'll go find Cisco." Carrie said, stumbling a few times as she went to find Cisco.

"She's a soldier." Caitlin said.

"Yes, she's got the speak of her mother, the temper of her father and the determination of them both combined. The powers are just an added bonus." HR said, glancing at Caitlin and Barry.

Carrie made her way towards the cells, stumbling a few times, 'This is what it must feel like to be drunk.' she thought.

"Cisco, let me out of this cell, I am not the criminal here." Carrie heard Gypsy scream.

"And there goes the love of my life." Cisco said, walking out into the hallway, Gypsy's screams disappearing.

Carrie laughed, "Don't worry Cisco, I'm sure there's some pretty lady, just waiting for you to sweep them off their feet." she said, leaning against the wall.

Cisco jumped in fright, "Don't do that Carrie." he said.

Carrie smiled, "Come on, we're all going out to get drinks. You must come with." she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out.

Before Cisco could react, the vibe took over and he was transported to another place.

This place was a war zone, or that's what it looked like.

In the middle of the street was a girl, no older than fourteen, knelt in front of two people.

Cisco walked closer and got a good look at the girl, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mum, dad. No, wake up, please! Please wake up!" the girl said, shaking her parents.

"Carrie, your under arrest for the murder of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow-Allen." Gypsy said standing behind Carrie.

"No, I'm only a kid. It was an accident, you were meant to be training me." Carrie screamed.

Cisco was jolted back into reality.

"You have no place in my memories, _Cisco_ " Carrie hissed, letting go his hand and continuing down the hallway.

Cisco followed her quietly, as everyone waited for them in the computer room.

"Ready to leave?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Carrie said coldly, walking past everyone towards the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

They all arrived at the bar, walking in.

"If it isn't my favourite trio, who's this?" the bartender asked, pointing at Carrie and HR.

Caitlin smiled, "Carlos, this is Carrie and Harrison." she said.

"Greetings." HR said.

Carrie looked at Carlos, "Yeah, hi." she said.

"Doppelganger." Cisco whispered to Barry who nodded.

"Carrie, why don't we go find a seat?" Caitlin asked, grabbing Carrie's arm and dragging her over to a table.

The others followed, sitting down.

Carrie sat there, looking down at the table.

Caitlin gave Cisco a 'what did you do to her?' look.

Cisco shrugged, "Nothing, now what would everyone like to drink?" he asked.

"Ooo, I could go for something that packs a punch." Caitlin said.

"Please tell me you guys have Joker and Harley shots here." Carrie said, looking up.

"I think so, I've never really looked extensively into the drinks list." Cisco said.

"What about you Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll whatever you guys are having." Barry said.

"Joker and Harley shots it is." Cisco said, walking over to the bar.

A few hours later, Cisco and Caitlin were drunk.

Carrie and Barry sat there, shaking their heads as Cisco an Caitlin danced.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen." an angry voice called.

"Iris West, come on down." Caitlin called from the stage.

Iris turned to face Caitlin and smiled, making her way to the stage.

The music started.

"Hermione Granger" Caitlin called.

"Katniss Everdeen" Iris said.

'No weapons and no magic'

'Let the Rap Battle Begin'

"I'm Katniss and I can't miss, I'm the fastest, you can't catch this

Make a last wish gonna need three cannons for this hat-trick

So sick of your schtick, all I do is win, you nitpick

That's why I'm the hero and you're just a sidekick

Pathetic and predictable I'm hot on your trail

Coulda had a Viktor, but you chose ginger fail?

I bet with wands drawn, he's still just a yawn

With performances worse than Michael Gambon

Got a Nimbus up your butt? Well, let's probe deeper

Never played quidditch but you know I'm a keeper

You must be drunk on butterbeer, now grab a cloak and disappear

Who wants to kick this witch's ass? Hmm, I volunteer!" Iris smirked at Caitlin.

"Oh, there'll be no trouble cause on stage you struggle

I'll be charming and disarming while I waste this rubbish Muggle

I'll end this blasted skrewt, propaganda prostitute

Who thinks she's so cute with her Girl Scout salute

Just a tribute, can't decide which guy's sweeter

Share your bread with Gale, then stuff your mouth with Peeta

How does it help the poor to start a civil war?

Your story's a bore, why don't you plagiarize more?

It's been done before, ask Dumbledore

It's Battle Royale set in 1984

And furthermore, if you're keeping score that's five more points for GRYFFINDOR!" Caitlin laughed at Iris' face.

"I'll drill this dentists' daughter here in her alma mater

bout to slaughter this otter, even Potter knows I'm hotter

I stomp career jocks, kick your British buttocks

For this Riddle, second fiddle, you're the Watson to his Sherlock

Turn back the clocks, tick tock, tick tock

Odds ever in my favour cause you rap like an Avox

Shock the mic like a wire, you'll fry and die on a pyre

cause you're gonna get burned by the girl on fire!" Iris sang along.

"On fire? Oh! Just like your dad

Or the hospital you visited to film a quick ad

I've got the cortex to ace my subjects

I got that bad blood while you run with rejects

These coal miner rednecks need reality checks

You're just another pawn in the military complex

A fashion figurehead for the underfed

Brilliant, you survived! But Rue's still dead." Caitlin poked her tongue out.

"The difference between you and me is book knowledge and street smarts

Step to the Mockingjay you'll end up with scar marks

It's like you're hijacked, you're mental, delirious

We find it funny, but you're dead Sirius

I'm the pro with a bow and the flow to overthrow

Mr. Snow and his whole freaking reality show

Little miss perfect, but what's truly twisted

On your parents' happiest day they forgot you existed" Iris pushed Caitlin back a little.

"I bust bars like Haymitch, the smartest witch, I own this bitch

Hey, how are you still hungry in that beefcake sandwich?

Fraud wedding, fake baby, and your flames don't exist

So-called star-crossed lovers need a camera to kiss

I sling unforgettable verses like unforgivable curses

What's worse is your universe isn't immersive

Your glory's only temporary, your country is a mortuary

Next on your itinerary: **Kill yourself** , eat the berries." Caitlin finished, dropping the microphone and stumbling off the stage.

Everyone in the bar cheered for Caitlin.

"Slay girl." Cisco said as Caitlin sat back down.

Iris went to get off stage but was stopped.

"Oh no Miss West, my turn." Carrie said, hopping up on the stage.

Carrie walked over to the machine and put a song on

'Epic Rap Battles'

"Marilyn Monroe." Carrie said.

'VS'

"Cleopatra." Iris said.

'Begin'

"Who's rap flows the dopest?

Marilyn Monroe's is.

Overthrow Pharaohs

who oppose me like Moses.

You could never kick my ass,

so kiss my clitoris.

This ugly hag and KassemG

got matching noses." Carrie wrapped, bobbing her head.

"You better hold more than your skirt,

Miss, please,

I'm the Queen of the Nile,

so just bow down to me.

Plus you got so much experience,

down on your knees.

Married a writer,

but I don't even think

you can read.

You'll sleep with any ugly dude

who says he likes it hot.

Even Joe DiMaggio took a swing

in your batter's box.

I'm a descendant of the gods,

don't anger me trick.

You'll lose this battle

like your bout with barbiturates." Iris wrapped, swaying to the beat.

"I've had some ugly boys

but you're forgetting the others.

Like Marlon Brando and the Kennedys,

while you fucked your own brothers.

You think you're so chic

up in your fancy palace.

Gettin' Lo on Marc Antony

tossing Ceaser's Salad.

You wear too much eye liner

for anyone to adore you.

You might as be working

the door at Sephora.

I got an ass that won't quit.

You had an asp and got bit,

on the tit.

Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet!" Carrie smirked, placing a hand on her hip, the crowd cheering her on.

"You still got no children

after your third marriage.

You lost so many babies,

we should call you Miss Carriage.

You got an hour-glass figure

but that's about it!

A CANDLE IN THE WIND

THAT CAN'T ACT FOR SHIT!" Iris raised a brow.

"Translate this into hieroglyphs!

Your sandy vagina has a Seven Year itch.

My best friends are diamonds.

You can't beat me!

Quit trippin'.

Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian." Carrie finished by flicking Iris' forehead and dropping the microphone, strutting off the stage and back to her table.

"High five girl." Caitlin said, holding her hand out.

Carrie laughed, high fiving Caitlin before picking up a shot glass and downing it.

Iris walked off the stage and towards the table the gang were sitting at.

"Barry, it was movie night, you said you'd be there." Iris said, placing her hand on the table.

"Oh no, Barry missed movie night to have some real fun with his friends." Caitlin said, leaning against Barry.

Iris frowned, "So family means nothing to you? I, your girlfriend mean nothing to you?" she asked.

Caitlin laughed at Iris, grabbing Barry's face and kissing him.

Iris growled, stomping her foot, walking out of the bar.

"Caitlin, what did you do?" Barry asked.

"I kissed you." Caitlin answered, swinging on her seat.

"I think it's time you got home Miss Snow." Carrie said.

"Awe, but I'm having so much fuuuunnnn." Caitlin said, frowning.

"I'm going to get her home." Barry said. "You can sleep on the couch at my place until you go home." he said to Carrie.

Carrie bit her lip, "I don't know where you live on this Earth, can I come with you please?" she said.

Barry nodded, "Come on, let's get her out of here. Before she does something crazy." he said, standing up and pulling Caitlin close to him.

"Ooo." Caitlin said, moving against Barry.

Barry led Caitlin outside, with Carrie close behind.

Barry turned to face Carrie, "You see that building there?" Barry said, pointing at an apartment block.

Carrie nodded.

"My apartment is number 13A on the third floor." Barry said, "I'll see you there." he sped away with Caitlin.

Carrie smiled, "Yeah, okay." she said, making her way to the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry arrived at Caitlin's house and let her open the door.

"Barry, come in." Caitlin said, leaning against the door.

"No, Cait. I have to get back to the apartment." Barry said.

"Just until I fall asleep." Caitlin asked, pouting.

Barry smiled, "Okay, lets get you up to bed." he said.

Caitlin leant against Barry, but fell when they got to the stairs.

Barry sighed and picked Caitlin up, carrying her up the stairs and to her room.

"I feel like a princess." Caitlin said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Barry put her down on her bed.

Caitlin wouldn't unwrap her arms from around his neck, she refused to.

"Cait, please. I have to get back to the apartment." Barry said, trying to pull away. 'Drunk Caitlin, is strong.' he thought as he was unable to get out her grasp.

Caitlin frowned, "You said, you said that you'd stay until I went to sleep." she said, pulling his face down close to hers, "you promised."

Barry sighed, "Fine, but please let me go." he said.

"No, you'll speed away." Caitlin said.

"No, I won't." Barry said.

Caitlin pulled him all the way down, his face mere inches from hers.

Caitlin smiled, "So, you'll stay with me?" she whispered.

"Yes, Cait." Barry said.

Caitlin connected their lips.

Barry smiled and pulled away, "Now get some sleep. We have Gypsy to deal with in the morning." he said, sitting on the floor with his head on the bed.

Caitlin mumbled something inaudible before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Barry stood up with a smile, "Sleep well Cait." he said, quietly making his way out of her room and to his apartment.  
  


Barry opened the door to his apartment and was met with an angry Iris, sitting there with Carrie next to her.

"So, _Barry._ Care to tell me where you've been and why I found _her_ knocking at our door, saying you told her she could stay the night." Iris said, pulling Carrie up by the hair.

"Owww." Carrie screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Iris let Carrie down. She never did any physical harm to you." Barry said, walking over.

"No Barry, we're meant to be a couple, and couples have no secrets." Iris said, dropping Carrie's hair.

"Where I've been, making sure that my friend doesn't get hit by a car since she's drunk. Who is she, her name is Carrie, you could've asked her yourself. Why is she here, because she has no place to stay and I'm a nice person. And yes, I told her she could stay because she's from Earth 19." Barry said, offering Carrie a hand.

Carrie quickly scrambled up and behind Barry.

"Yeah, well I live here to Barry and we're both went to agree when people stay over." Iris said.

Carrie whimpered, moving towards the door.

"What did you do to her?" Barry asked, noticing Carrie cowering.

"Nothing too bad." Iris said, looking at her nails.

"I thought you were everything Iris, but most of all, I thought you were kind and loving. But hurting my daughter, that's just cruel." Barry said.

Iris' eyes widened, "She's your daughter, on Earth 19?" she asked, "Why isn't she **OUR** daughter, not just yours."

"Because you're not my mother." Carrie said, rubbing her hands together.

"Who is?" Iris asked, turning to face Carrie.

"On my Earth, Grandma Nora is still alive, Grandpa Henry, died in a car crash. Joe was killed by Zoom, Francine brought up her two children, Eric and Wella." Carrie said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Iris said.

"You're oblivious Iris. Read between the lines. You don't exist on her Earth." Barry said.

"No, she's not your mother." Iris said.

"Ronnie and Cisco are dead on my Earth, my parents are also dead." Carrie said.

"Caitlin is Carrie's mum." Barry said.

"So much for there's no Flash without Iris West." Iris said.

Carrie snorted, "Last time I checked, on my Earth. My mum saved my dad all the time, not any West." she said, "her and Dante."

"Sorry Iris, but you continuously make Caitlin feel small, you don't understand me, you can't help me. I don't ever see the girl I fell in love with." Barry said.

"Fine, if I'm not good enough anymore, go live with your other spouse." Iris said, getting up and walking over to the door.

"No." Barry said.

"What did you say?" Iris asked.

"I said no. This is **MY** apartment. **I** bought it and **I'M** not moving out. **YOU** are." Barry said, walking over and pushing Iris out the door and closed it, locking it.

"You'll be sorry Barry." Iris said.

"Whatever, come back tomorrow and collect your stuff." Barry said, smiling at Carrie.

"The couch is all yours." he said.

Carrie smiled and ran over to the longue, diving onto it.

Barry chuckled, shaking his head and going to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Carrie, Carrie. Wake up." Barry called, shaking Carrie.

"No." Carrie mumbled, rolling over.

"Come on Carrie." Barry said, sitting beside her.

"Do I have to get up?" Carrie mumbled, rolling back over.

Barry smiled, "Yes, now get up. I'm sure you'd want to see Gypsy get put back where she belongs." he said.

Carrie opened her eyes and smiled, "Let's go." she said, sitting up.

"Woah. Wait Carrie. We've got to go and check up on Caitlin and Cisco." Barry said.

Carrie's eyes lit up, "Let's go, let's go!" she said, tapping her fingers on her leg.

Barry laughed, "Fine, let me go get changed, then we'll go okay?" he said, getting up and rushing to his room.

Carrie got up and walked to the bathroom, she looked in the full-length mirror and gasped.

The reflection that stared back at her was not her.

All of her clothes had been ripped, her hair was considerably shorter on one side, she had a black eye and cut lip.

"Carrie." Barry called.

"C-coming." Carrie called back, walking out of the bathroom.

Barry grabbed her arm and sped her to Caitlin's house.

Barry knocked on the door.

"Coming." a voice said groggily.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Caitlin. Her eyes widened when she saw Carrie.

"What happened to you?" Caitlin asked, pulling Carrie into the house, "Come in Barry."

"I-I don't know, it may have been Iris." Carrie said, looking at the ground.

"What did she do to you?" Barry asked.

Carrie shook her head and sat on the steps.

Barry and Caitlin looking at each other.

"What's going on?' Cisco grumbled from the top of the stairs.

"We were on a work run." Barry said.

"Come on Carrie, I'll give you something to wear." Caitlin said, offering Carrie a hand.

Carrie smiled and got up, following Caitlin upstairs.

Caitlin led Carrie to her room.

"Take a seat." Caitlin said, pointing at her bed. She opened up her wardrobe.

Carrie started to tear up, she looked around the room.

"How about this?" Caitlin asked, walking out with a green dress.

Carrie just nodded, "Thank you Miss Snow." she said standing up.

Caitlin noticed the tears in Carrie's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over.

"My room, it looks exactly like this. Down to every last inch of paint." Carrie said, leaving out the part about how this was her room on her Earth.

"Well, we must have the same tastes then." Caitlin said, handing Carrie the dress.

Carrie took the dress, "I guess so." she said, walking out of the room.

"The bathroom is-"

"I know where it is." Carrie said.

Cisco and Caitlin waited for Carrie and Caitlin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Carrie, she acts extremely like you." Cisco said.

"Why was she mad at you yesterday?" Barry asked.

"I sort of vibed her past." Cisco said.

Barry sighed, "So, at least I'm not the only one who knows." he said.

"Knows what?" Cisco asked.

"That Carrie is my daughter on Earth 19." Barry said.

Carrie was the first to emerge at the top of the stairs, wearing the dress and her purple boots.

"Whoa." Cisco said, earning a whack from Barry.

"Ow." Cisco said, rubbing his arm.

"She's not my daughter on this Earth. But that's just weird." Barry said.

Carrie walked down the stairs, her black eye and cut lip still visible.

Caitlin was next, wearing a black dress and heels.

"Whoa." Barry muttered.

Carrie giggled, she stood next to Cisco, "I think he likes her." she whispered, and Cisco nodded.

"Can we stop by Jitters on the way? I have a pounding headache and could go for a coffee." Caitlin said.

"Sorry Cait. Not today, Gypsy is at the Labs and we don't know how long the cell will hold her for." Barry said.

Carrie smirked, "See you all there." she winked, opening the door and speeding away.

"Oh, no. I'm getting there first!" Cisco said, opening a breach and hopping in.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Dr Snow." Barry said, holding a hand out.

"I guess it does, Mr Allen." Caitlin replied, taking his hand and catching the door closed as they sped out of the house together.


	12. Chapter 12

Carrie was sitting on the desk in S.T.A.R, drinking a chocolate chai latte when Cisco arrived.

"How'd you beat me here? Breaching is faster than running." Cisco said, sitting in a chair.

HR walked into the room, "French Roast with a creamer." he said, giving the coffee to Cisco.

Barry and Caitlin arrived.

"And a triple shot latte and a Decaffeinated Flash." HR said, giving the two the coffees.

"Thank god." Caitlin said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Carrie smiled, "Hey Cisco, how was your night?" she asked, placing her cup down.

"Brilliant." Cisco said, moving towards the computers.

"Do we have any scissors?" Carrie asked.

Caitlin nodded, pointing into the hospital room.

Carrie got up and walked over to the room.

Barry went to check on Gypsy.

"Hey Cisco, you're able to vibe futures right?" Caitlin asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess." Cisco said.

"Would you be able to vibe my future?" Caitlin asked.

"No. I refuse to vibe you your future." Cisco said.

"Why?" Caitlin asked, frowning.

"Because the future is a dangerous place. What I see may not happen." Cisco said.

"Please, just a little vibe. Not even for two minutes." Caitlin asked.

Cisco sighed, "Fine. Give me your hand." he said and Caitlin obeyed.

Cisco was vibed into a wedding, then to Caitlin with a baby, then a brown-haired girl and boy in wedding attire.

Caitlin took her hand back, "What did you see?" she asked.

"A wedding, your wedding. You had a baby and the last one was two people in wedding attire." Cisco said.

Caitlin smiled, "Thank you Cisco." she said, getting up and walking over to the hospital room.

Cisco rolled his eyes and got up, going to find Barry.

Caitlin found Carrie on one of the beds with the scissors in her hands.

"Hey Carrie, would you like some help?" Caitlin asked, walking over.

Carrie nodded, handing Caitlin the scissors.

Caitlin smiled, "How short?" she asked.

"All up to my shoulders, just so that it's even." Carrie said.

"Okay." Caitlin said, starting to cut the hair. As it fell to the ground, she noticed the brown in the hair.

"Why's there brown in your hair?" Caitlin asked.

Carrie bit her lip, "I dyed my hair. But not the whole thing, I kept seeing my mother when I looked in the mirror." she said.

"Don't worry, I did that once too." Caitlin said, Cutting the last few strands off. "All done." she said.

Carrie smiled, standing up. "Thank you." she said.

"Not a problem." Caitlin said.

"You all wanted to know what happened last night. I went to B-Barry's apartment, I knocked on the door. Iris answered and when I tried to explain that Barry said I could stay, she dragged me inside and closed the door. It was dark, so I didn't see her fist until it was too late. She hit my eye. While I sat there crying, she grabbed a knife and cut some of my hair off and then cut my lip a little." Carrie said, breaking down into tears, "That's when Barry got back."

"She was really cruel to Carrie when I got back to." Barry said from the doorway.

"Eric was never this bad. Always jealous that dad got the girl, but he never laid a hand on me." Carrie said.

Caitlin went to grab her hand but Carrie moved away.

"Let's go, Cisco's getting the breach room ready." Barry said.

Caitlin looked sadly at the broken girl in front of her and remembered when Killer Frost had taken over, as Carrie left the room Caitlin whispered, "You're not sick, you're broken."


	13. Chapter 13

Gypsy was sent back to Earth 19, empty-handed.

Carrie sat on the steps, watching the others celebrate.

"You miss them don't you?" HR asked, from behind Carrie.

Carrie turned around, "Of course I miss my parents, but these aren't my parents." she said, "No matter how much they look alike."

HR nodded, "But, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy having them around. I came here for a new slate a clean start and now you get one too." he said.

"Yeah, but at what price?" Carrie asked, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Guys!" Carrie called, sitting in front of one of the computers.

Cisco was first out, "What is it?' he asked.

"Meta attack I guess, I don't know how your computer system works here." Carrie said.

Cisco rushed over, clicking a few keys on the computer. "Good guess,  it's a meta attack. The Harbour again." he said.

A rush of yellow light sped past Cisco and stopped next to Barry, "Guys, you have to help me. It's Iris. Alchemy's been contacting her for the last few weeks." he said.

"Scratch that, Iris is attacking the Harbour."  Cisco corrected himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO and defeat her." Carrie and Caitlin said at the same voice in the same tone.

Barry quickly suited up, he and Wally sped out.

Caitlin looked at Carrie, smiling and talking to Cisco.  'She even laughs like Barry.' Caitlin thought.

"You okay Miss Snow?" Carrie asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

Caitlin snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, just thinking." she replied.

"A little help please." Cisco said, quickly typing on the computer.

"Right!" Caitlin said, rushing over to the other computer.

"Barry, Barry are you there?" Caitlin called into the microphone.

There was no reply.

"Wally, are you there?" Caitlin called.

Still no answer.

"This isn't good." Caitlin said, sitting back down.

"Can you track them?" Carrie asked.

"Of course I can." Cisco said.

"Great-"

"They're abandoned warehouse, near Jitters." Cisco said.

"I'm going to need you to do me a favour when I get back Cisco." Carrie said, jumping up off the desk.

"What's that?" Cisco asked, looking up.

Carrie smiled, "Make me a suit." she said with a wink, before leaving.

"She's so much like you." Cisco said to Caitlin, "It's not funny."

Caitlin shrugged, looking at her computer screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Carrie got to the warehouse and opened the door, going inside.

"You shouldn't have come." a laugh rang through the warehouse.

Carrie carefully made her way around some shelving units.

"Don't come close." the voice said.

Carrie continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh no. You didn't listen, now somebody's gonna die." the voice said and there was a movement behind Carrie.

Carrie turned around to see Iris standing there in a flash costume, she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Iris called.

"You're such a Flash wannabe Iris." Carrie said, her eyes flashing a white and her hair changed to white, blue and purple, "Let Barry go."

"Why should I? He broke my heart and _it's all because of you_." Iris said, holding Barry up.

"Don't you dare." Plasma said, taking a step forward.

"Oh, I dare." Iris said, pointing her hand at Barry's neck, "One more move and he dies."

Plasma bit her lip, "Iris, please don't do this." she said.

Barry caught a glimpse of Carrie and smiled, 'Just like Caitlin.' he thought.

"My name's not Iris. It's Streak." Streak said, moving her hand closer to Barry's neck.

Carrie moved forward.

"Say goodbye to Daddy." Streak said, plunging her hand through Barry's neck, dropping him to the ground.

"DAD!" Carrie screamed, running over and catching his head.

Streak laughed.

Plasma laid Barry's head on the ground and stood up, "You knew, you knew my parents were dead on my Earth. You also knew that Barry was my dad. How _dare_ you kill him." she said, raising her hand.

"Awe, poor baby." Streak taunted, making a sad face.

Plasma walked up to Streak. "I would kill you, but you're not worth the blood on my hands." she spat, walking back over to Barry and picking him up by the arm, running back to S.T.A.R.

"BARRY!" Caitlin exclaimed when Plasma got back.

Plasma put him on one of the beds.

"What happened out there?" Caitlin asked worriedly, rushing around connecting wires to Barry.

"Iris, Iris had Barry. She stuck her hand through Barry's throat and dropped him like he didn't matter." Plasma said, looking at the ground. "I'll leave you to it Doctor." she whispered walking out.

"You're so much like Caitlin, Carrie." Cisco said, from the desk.

Carrie smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, while you were gone, I worked on an outfit design, tell me if you like it." he said, handing her a tablet.

Carrie looked over the outfit design and smiled, "I like it." she said.

Cisco smiled, "You get the honours of choosing the colour scheme." he said.

Carrie shook her head, "I trust you to come up with the perfect outfit. You get to choose the colours too." she said.

Cisco squealed, rushing off to his lab room.

Carrie laughed, sitting on the desk, "How can a place that is so foreign feel like home?" she said.

"Because, CA, home is where the heart is." HR said, glancing at the med room.

Carrie looked over at the med room to see Caitlin sitting in a seat next to Barry's bed.

"She loves him, you know." HR said.

"And he loves her. He just doesn't know it yet." Carrie said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

 The next day, Caitlin woke up with her head on the hospital bed.

"Morning Cait." Barry croaked, smiling down at her.

"Barry! Why didn't you wake me when you woke up?" Caitlin asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Because you smile more in your sleep." Barry croaked, laying his head back.

"How do you feel?" Caitlin asked, standing up and walking over to one of the machines.

"Alright, except for my throat." Barry said, sitting up.

"Your throat should be back to normal in a few hours." Caitlin said, with her back to him.

Barry looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin turned around, "Are you staring at my goods?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No. What kind of hero, checks girls out?" Barry croaked.

"The smart kind." Caitlin replied, walking back over and sitting next to him.

Barry nodded, "Can I get up?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded, "As far as I know, there's nothing wrong with your legs. Only your throat." she said.

Barry swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed, standing up.

He walked around a little, trying to get feeling into his legs.

Caitlin smiled, standing up and walking over to the machines to turn it off.

Barry smirked and walked over behind her.

Caitlin turned around and jumped, "Barry, don't mmm."

Barry cut her off by kissing her.

"Hey guys, HR asked me to bring you guys your-" Carrie said, walking into the room.

Barry and Caitlin jumped apart.

"Aanndd, I'm leaving." Carrie said, turning on her heel and walking back out of the room.

Barry and Caitlin laughed.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, we do make quite a pair don't we Dr Snow?" Barry croaked, a smirk on his face.

"That we do Mr Allen." Caitlin said. "Now, I really hope she was bringing us coffee because I could use one right now."

"So could I." Barry croaked and they walked out together.  
  


"Breaking news: There's a new villain in Central City and she has some new for Flash." the news reporter said.

"I will destroy everything you love, you hear me _Plasma_ , starting with the ones you hold dear." Streak said.

"Everybody is wondering where the Flash and Kid Flash are." the news reporter stated.

Cisco walked out of his lab, "Carrie, come here for a minute." he said, walking back into his lab.

Carrie got up and shrugged, walking over to his lab.

"It's good to see that Cisco is into someone who isn't potentially evil." Caitlin said.

Barry scrunched his face up in disgust.

"What? Is there something you know that I don't?" Caitlin asked, picking her coffee up off the desk.

"No. Team Flash don't keep secrets from each other." Barry lied, picking his coffee up.

Caitlin laughed, shaking her head before leaning against Barry.  
  


"I made some minor adjustments, but, it should be good to go." Cisco said, standing back.

 Carrie looked at the suit with a smile, "I love it." she said, jumping up and down, "Can I try it on?"

"Okay." Cisco said.

Carrie squealed, fazing through it.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Carrie chanted over and over. "It's so comfy."

Cisco laughed at her, "Why don't you go show the others?" he said.

Carrie smiled and ran out, "How do I look?" she asked Barry and Caitlin.

"Unbelievable." Barry said.

"Beautiful." Caitlin said.

The computers beeped.

Caitlin rushed around the other side of the desk.

"It's Iris again. She's attacking the police department." Caitlin said.

"Great, time to give this suit a whirl." Carrie said, rushing out of the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Carrie got to the police department and walked up the steps.

She walked inside.

"Looks like the little delinquent is back again." Streak said, from the top of the staircase.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Since when does a poser have to rob the PD?" she quipped.

Streak walked down the stairs, "I was hoping Flash would show up, but you're even better." she said.

"Awe, your heart still broken?" Carrie said, walking forward, fog coming off her hands.

Streak smirked, picking a gun up off the table. "Let's see if you're bulletproof." she said, shooting at Carrie.

The bullet lodged in the socket of her arm, "Bitch." Carrie said, holding her arm.

"Not as quick as Daddy are you, Plasma?" Streak said, shooting the gun again.

This time Carrie ducked, using her uninjured arm, she shot a plasma blast at Streak.

It singed her shoulder. "Ow." Streak said.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Carrie asked, standing up.

Streak ran at Carrie, knocking her to the ground.

Carrie landed on her sore shoulder and screamed in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Streak hissed in her ear.

"Not as much as this." Carrie said, putting her hand on the singed area and let her powers go.

Streak's screams filled the quiet station.

Carrie stopped just before Streak could pass out, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to give you the victory you want so badly. The universe has something else planned for you." she said, flipping Streak off her.

She got up and grabbed Streak's wrists, speeding her towards S.T.A.R Labs.

Carrie locked up Streak.

"Chaos is coming." Streak said before Carrie closed the door.

 _"Chaos is coming."_ Carrie mocked Streak as she walked down the hall.

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco all sat out at the desk, watching over one computer screen.

"What's going on guys?" Carrie asked, walking back into the room.

Barry looked up with a smiled, "You seem to have made an impact on the city. News vlogs, the news everywhere." he said.

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Yes." Cisco answered, pulling up the news report.

_"In light of recent event, a video shot of the new heroine and villainess, fighting in the police department has been leaked. I'm here now with Joe West, a bystander of the attack. So Joe, what happened in there?" the reporter asked._

_"Well, Streak was attacking our science department upstairs. When this new heroine showed up, she and Streak had a small battle and the heroine captured Streak and took her away," Joe explained._

_"Thank you Joe, now over to Rix who's with Julien Alberts, lead forensic scientist here at the PD." the reporter said._

_"Thank you Nina, I'm here with Julien. Tell me Julien, what did Streak want with a forensic scientist?" Rix said._

_"Well, at first she wanted to know where Barry Allen was. To which I do not know." Julien said, "Then she wanted information on someone she called Carrie, but our computers have no record on anyone named Carrie. Streak wished to keep her last name anonymous as she said it could hurt more than one person in more than one way."_

_"Did she hurt you at all?" Rix asked._

_"No, not as far as I know." Julien said._

_"Do you have anything to say about the city's new heroine?" Rix asked._

_"Yes, one thing. Speedster better watch herself, purple is the fastest we've seen on this Earth." Julien said._

_"Thank you Julien. Back to you Nina. Rix Chaos out." Rix said and the screen changed back to Nina._

_"I'm Nina Chaos, saying stay safe and have a good day. For Central Citizen News, Nina Chaos out." Nina said and the screen went black._

"Well, that was interesting." Cisco said.

"The news seems to like you Carrie." Caitlin said.

"The news like any hero or heroine." Barry pointed out.

Carrie bit her lip in thought, "Chaos is coming." she repeated the words Streak had said earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

After a few days of with no crime, Carrie grew bored of sitting around S.T.A.R Labs.

"Hey Cisco, is there any schools around here?" Carrie asked, leaning against the door frame of his lab.

"Yeah, there's Central City University, a few small places like Central City Institution of Software and Technology and then there's Central City Institution of Science as well." Cisco said, "But those are all the expensive ones."

Carrie sighed, "So in other words, there's no school that I could afford because I'm broke." she said.

"Yep." Cisco said, looking over her suit.

Carrie noticed he was and then remembered something, "I couldn't activate my powers fully when I was versing Streak." she said.

Cisco looked at her, "Why? I designed the suit the same as Barry's." he said.

"I'm not my father Cisco. I have a whole different set of powers, yes I have speed but I also have cold plasma blast. The suit stifled my cold powers a lot." Carrie said, turning her back to him and walking away.

"Not her father." Cisco scoffed, "She sure acts like him."

Barry and Caitlin were at Barry's apartment, discussing how their relationship was going to work when a breach opened.

"Who's there?" Barry called.

"God damn it Winn, I told you didn't do it properly." a voice said from the other side of the breach.

"Stop being so pedantic and go through before it closes or I push you through it." another voice said.

Out of the breach stepped a lady with blonde hair and glasses.

"Kara." Barry said, getting up and walking over.

Next out was J'onn followed by who Caitlin presumed was Winn.

"Kara turned to Winn, "You were meant to program it for Star City Winn, not Central City." she said.

"How many times will I have to explain to you Kara, the device only works _if,_ you are going to Central City." Winn said, holding the machine.

Barry looked at J'onn, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oliver, contacted us. Said that there's something wrong in Starling City?" J'onn stated.

Barry looked at Caitlin, "Doesn't he usually contact us first, I mean we're closer." he said.

Caitlin shrugged, "Maybe no one answered at the lab." she said.

As if on cue, Barry and Caitlin's phones went off.

Caitlin picked her phone up, "It's Cisco, he says we have to come to the labs, urgently." she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kara asked.

Barry nodded, walking over to Caitlin. "Let's go then." he said, grabbing her arm and speeding off.

"Barry is the Flash." Winn said.

"Yes." J'onn said, flying after Barry.

"Oh no you guys don't." Kara said, grabbing Winn's arm, "Hold on tight." she instructed and she lifted them off the ground flying after the others.

  
When Barry and Caitlin got to the lab, Barry saw a very worried Cisco sitting in front of a computer and a very salty looking Carrie sitting next to him reluctantly.

They were soon joined by J'onn, Kara and Winn.

"Who's this? She wasn't here last time I was." Kara said, looking at Carrie.

"A long story." Cisco stated, looking up from his computer.

"I am not a long story you butthurt geek." Carrie stated, standing up.

"I like her already." Kara whispered to Winn who nodded.

"I'm Carrie, I'm from Earth nineteen, I have speed and cold plasma powers." Carrie stated.

"Cold plasma doesn't exist." Winn pointed out.

Carrie smirked, "Wanna make a bet?" she said, holding her hands apart, the plasma in between her hand gave off a purple glow and fog clouds.

Winn's eyes widened.

"Anyway, now I'm here and Mr Butt Hurt won't tell me what's going on." She said, turning to face Cisco.

"That's because the message was left for Barry, and as you stated earlier, you are not your father." Cisco said.

Caitlin and Kara looked at Barry confused.

"It's a long story." Barry said.

Carrie shook her head, "No, not really. My parents on Earth 19 were killed. Barry was my dad. See, not that long." she said.

"What did Oliver say?" Barry asked.

"He said help, and they've got her. Then the feed cut out." Cisco said, "I'm trying to tap into the call."

Barry shook his head, "Remember that Felicity is the best hacker we know Cisco. There will be no tracking Oliver's phone, she would've made sure of that." he said.

"Can we go?" Kara asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Of course." Cisco said, standing up muttering inaudible words under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Kara asked.

"He's just salty because I told him I didn't like my suit and that it wasn't made properly." Carrie said, rushing into Cisco's lab.

"Let's go then." Barry said and they all made their way to the breach room.

Cisco was already ready, he had the breach opened. "Everybody here?" he asked looking around.

"Good, hurry up, it's not going to stay open forever." he said.

Everyone quickly made their way through and Cisco followed them.

The breach closed as Carrie got to the room.

"That was cold Cisco." she said, sitting on the steps.


	18. Chapter 18

Cisco vibed them to the edge of Starling City.

"Good job Cisco, now we have a 3-hour long walk to the Arrow Cave." Caitlin said.

Barry was looking at the group and noticed Carrie wasn't there.

"Where's Carrie?" he asked.

Everyone turned to face him.

"What? She was with us before we left and now she's not here." Barry said.

"Can we get to the Arrow Cave, then sort out where Carrie is please?" Caitlin asked.

Barry nodded, "Of course." he said.

"Oh no, I'm not walking for three hours." Winn said.

"Who said anything about walking?" Kara said, smiling.

"Yes, Cisco should be vibing us there, like he was meant to the first time." Caitlin said.

Cisco rolled his eyes, putting the vibe glasses back on and opening a breach.

They all came out the other side in the Arrow cave.

"Oliver." Barry called.

"Oliver isn't here." someone said from the other side of room.

"Where is he John?" Barry asked.

"At home. These things are hard to cope with." John said, noticing Caitlin, Cisco, Kara, Winn and J'onn behind Barry.

"Where's Felicity?" Caitlin asked.

"That's the thing," John said, "they took her."

"Who took her?" Kara asked.

"Nyx and Erebus." Oliver said from the shadows.

"Like the god and goddess of chaos?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, but they left the city before I could get them. They were heading towards Central City." Oliver said.

"Great, so now they're over in Central City." Cisco said.

"Are you able to vibe us back?" Kara asked Cisco.

"Not today. You guys drained me of my energy." Cisco said.

"That's just great." Winn said, "We're stuck in Starling City while the god and goddess of chaos wreak havoc on Central City."

"We could try contacting Carrie." Caitlin suggested.

"Sure, if you can get Felicity's computers to work." Olive said with a shrug.

"You are in the presence of the second best hacker in this dimension." Cisco said.

"I'm pretty good with computers too." Winn said.

Kara scoffed, "Pretty good. Winn, you can track files that no longer exist, hack into Catco and L-Corp and CADMAS. I think that warrants you more than good with computers." she said.

"Winn could give you a run for your money, Cisco." Barry said.

"No one's as good as Felicity though." Caitlin said.

"Can we get on with it?" Oliver said.

"Already on it." Cisco said, sitting at one of the computers.

"I'll get to it." Winn said, going to the other side of the desk.

"It's asking for a password." Cisco said, typing on a keyboard.

"I got it!" Caitlin said, rushing up and pushing Cisco out of the way, quickly typing the password in.

The whole cave lit up with the computer function being fully functional.

"Okay, I'm typing our coordinates." Cisco said, typing them up.

Winn sat by watching.

"Oliver, do you have a microphone or something?" Cisco asked.

"It's built into the computer." Oliver replied.

Cisco raised an eyebrow, "Impressive." he said, putting the finishing touches on the feed.

"Okay, the system is fully functional." He said, wheeling the chair back.

Caitlin smiled, "Carrie, Carrie can you hear us?" she said, her voice ringing throughout the quiet cave.


	19. Chapter 19

After an hour or so, most of the group had lost interest and Oliver invited everyone out for dinner. Which Caitlin and Barry very kindly declined. After everyone left, Barry and Caitlin sat next to each other on the steps.

"You want to know something Barry?" Caitlin asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What Cait?" Barry asked.

"I feel like I'm spiritually connected to Carrie for some reason." Caitlin said.

"Oh really?" Barry mused, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, but I can't explain it. Almost like we're really close friends, like Cisco and I." Caitlin said, looking up at him.

"You're smart Caitlin, you'll figure it out." Barry said.

Caitlin nodded, putting her head back on his shoulder and thinking.

"Watchya thinking about Cait?" Barry asked.

"I'm just Worried about how Carrie's handling Nyx and Erebus alone. She's good, but not that good." Caitlin said.

"Don't worry, she'll survive." Barry said.

"Mhm." Caitlin said, closing her eyes.

Barry glanced down noticing her and smiled, "Sleep well Cait." he said, not daring to move.  
  
  
  


By morning, Barry was also asleep and there was still no reply from Carrie.

Slowly and loudly, everyone poured back into the cave until Kara noticed that Barry and Caitlin were sleeping.

"Guys, guys. Shh." she said, pointing at Caitlin and Barry.

Caitlin was the first to stir, opening her eyes and rubbing them.

She noticed the others staring at her and Barry, she shook him.

"Barry, wake up." she said.

Barry grumbled opening his eyes and seeing the others.

"Morning sleepy heads." Oliver said with a smirk.

Caitlin yawned, "Has anyone checked the computers?" she asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"We just got back." Kara said.

Caitlin stood up and walked over to the computer, noticing it had been muted.

Caitlin stomped her foot on the ground and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Who. Muted. The. Computer.?" she breathed out, anger noticeable in her voice.

Everyone stayed quiet, not wanting to face Caitlin's rathe. 

Barry stood up and walked over to her, "Calm down Cait." he said.

"No, someone's been trying to contact us for a long time." Caitlin said, unmuting the computer.

_"Hello, is anyone there?" HR's voice came through the computer._

"Yeah, we're here now HR." Caitlin said, sending the group a death glare.

 _"Good. How soon are you all able to get back?"_   _HR asked._

"Good question. Cisco, how long until we get back?" Caitlin asked.

"Why HR?" Barry asked, becoming more worried.

_"Because, they got Carrie." HR answered._

Everything went dead silent.

_"Are you guys still there?" HR asked._

Caitlin and Barry were to shocked to speak.

Cisco ran up, "Yeah. We're still here." he said.

_"Good. The new villains, Nyx and Erebus, they caught Carrie and Streak escaped." HR said._

"How did Streak escape?" Cisco asked, "Our cells are unfazable."

_"Yes, about that. Nyx and Erebus, they had control over Iris, they gained control of Carrie and made her set Streak free." HR explained._

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"In Central City, there's a new speedster from Earth 19." Kara explained to Oliver.

_"Cisco, you have to get everyone back here as soon as possible." HR said, "Because they've got Wally too."_

"Great, so Central City is left unguarded and we're stuck here." Cisco said.

There was a beeping sound from Kara's pocket.

Kara fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Uh, guys. Has anyone seen Winn?" J'onn asked.

"Oh no." Kara said, staring at her phone screen.

"What's up Kara?" Cisco asked.

"No no no no." Kara said, walking away from the group.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong Kara." John pointed out.

Kara turned around to face them, she had fear in her eyes.

"No." Oliver said.

Kara nodded, "They've got Winn." she said.

"Finish your sentence Kara." J'onn said.

"No, I refuse to believe it." Kara said, crossing her arm like a young girl.

"Too bad, it's true." J'onn said.

"What's going on?" Thea asked, walking into the cave.

"They got Alex too." Kara said, reluctantly.

"Is this about Nyx and Erebus?" Thea asked.

"Yes Thea." Oliver answered.

"You still there HR?" Cisco asked.

_"Yeah." HR replied._

"I need you to do something for me." Cisco said before the feed crackled out.  
  
  
  


Carrie opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but a pounding in the back of her head prevented her from doing so.

"Welcome to hell kid." a feminine voice said.  


	20. Chapter 20

"Caitlin, Barry." Cisco said, shaking them. 

They could hear him, but were stuck in two worlds of their own.

_Caitlin was back in her mother's lab, a little girl just wanting her mum's attention._

_"Mummy, come and play with me, I'm bored." young Caitlin complained._

_"Mummy's busy darling." Caitlin's mother said._

**_Caitlin turned around as her younger self walked out of the lab._ **

_**Caitlin noticed something, seeing her broken younger self walking out of her mother's lab.** _

_Barry, on the other hand, was sitting at a table with Iris while she drew a picture._

_"Hey Iris, wanna come play?" young Barry asked, sitting next to her._

_Iris rolled her eyes, "Barry, I'm busy. Go play with Zathier or something."  she said._

_"Okay." young Barry said, hopping off the chair and walking away sadly._

"I'm her mother." Caitlin whispered, cutting out of the trance.

"Barry, Barry." she said shaking him with Cisco.

Barry slowly came back to them.

"Barry, I think I figured it out." Caitlin whispered.

Barry just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so now that Oliver has filled me in." Thea said, "How are we going to get to Central City?"

"I'm not strong enough." Cisco said, putting his hands in the air.

"Kara do you still have the transporter?" J'onn asked Kara.

"Of course." Kara said, still distraught. She pulled the device out of her pocket.

"That my friends, is our ticket to Central City." Cisco said, rushing down to grab it. "Just gotta tweak it a little."

"Alex, stop scaring the poor girl, she's just a kid." another feminine voice said, as she walked over and offered Carrie a hand.

Carrie happily took the lady's hand but instantly regretted getting up.

"What's your name kid?" Alex asked.

"My name's Carrie, Carrie Snow-Allen." Carrie said, feeling extremely dizzy.

"Barry's got some explaining to do next time I see him." the woman said, supporting Carrie.

"Carrie's from Earth 19." a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Winn?" Carrie asked.

"Ey, look. She remembered me." Winn said.

"Why do I feel so dizzy and sick?" Carrie asked.

"They drugged you. Gave you a needle of yellow liquid." the lady explained.

"I want to sit back down." Carrie said and the lady lowered her to the floor.

Things seemed to spin a little less on the ground.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked the lady.

"My name's Felicity Smoak." the lady said.

"Where are we?" Carrie asked, still not fully able to make out her surroundings fully.

"We don't know where we are." Winn said.

Carrie groaned, closing her eyes.

Cisco placed the device on the floor and pressed the button. A breach opened.

"Quickly, everyone get in." Cisco said.

Everyone filed in, including Thea, much to Oliver's dismay.

Cisco grabbed the device and jumped through the breach.

"Who's there?" HR called, walking up the hall towards the breach room.

"It's okay HR, it's just us." Caitlin called.

 HR rounded the corner, "Welcome back." he said.

"Formalities later. Right now we need to find out where Carrie and the others are." Barry said, leading the way out to the labs.

"Kara, can I have your phone please?" Barry asked.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"So that Cisco can track the text message that either Alex or Winn sent you." Barry said holding his hand out.

Reluctantly, Kara handed her phone to him. "This better be worth it." she said.

"Trust me, it will be." Barry said, handing the phone to Cisco who set off trying to trace the texts.

_"Listen carefully to my plea,_

_Or the ones you love you will not see." HR said, gaining the attention of everyone._

_"And while you search, ponder this_

_We've taken something you'll, sorely miss_

_Twenty four hours you'll have to look_

_And recover what we took_

_But past a day, the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." he then inhaled deeply falling to the ground._

"There you go Cisco, should give you some motivation to work faster." Kara said.

Caitlin rushed over to see if HR was okay.

"A day and then they're gone forever." Barry said, looking at Caitlin and then Kara and Oliver.


	21. Chapter 21

The room straightened out and it was the first time that Carrie got a good look at her surroundings.

They appeared to be in a warehouse, "Did any of you guys stop to think that we are in the warehouse that has all of the CCPD's weaponry?" Carrie asked.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked, kneeling next to Carrie.

"Absolutely superb. Except for the fact that we're all being kept in a cage like animals." Carrie said, standing up.

"Stop complaining." Alex said, leaning against the corner of the cage.

Carrie pulled a face at her, before walking over to the side of the cage.

"Hey Nyx, you cowards' bitch. Give me my powers back and fight it out like real women." Carrie called.

It wasn't Nyx who appeared, rather it was Streak.

She ran over to the cage, unlocking it. "Quickly, they only gave you a small dosage of the serum. It should wear off any minute now. Get those three out of here and please save Wally." she said, darting away.

Carrie walked out of the cage and felt a sudden cold sensation rush through her body.

"Quick, Felicity up on my back, Winn and Alex grab my arms." Carrie instructed them, 'Please work.' she thought.

Winn and Felicity obliged and so did Alex reluctantly.

Carrie sped them out of the building as quickly as possible.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" Nyx taunted, walking up to Carrie and grabbing her by the hair.

"Run guys, get as far away from here as possible." Carrie said to the others.

They nodded and ran.

"Should I go get them?" Erebus asked, walking up to Carrie and Nyx.

"No, leave them. They weren't much use anyway. This one on the other hand," Nyx lifted Carrie up by the hair, "will come in very handy." she said.

Carrie had tears in her eyes, "Do your worst." she said, spitting in Nyx's face.

"You'll regret that _Carrie Snow-Allen._ " Nyx said, dragging her back into the warehouse.

"Follow me." Felicity said, running towards a small shop.

"How is being a Jitters going to help us?" Winn asked, as they walked in.

"Do either of have a phone?" Felicity asked, sitting at a table.

Winn pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I need you to call Kara." Felicity said, fixing her hair up.

"Okay." Winn said, dialing Kara's number.

"Kara, your phone's ringing." Cisco said.

Kara rushed over and picked up her phone, "Winn?" she asked.

_"Hey Kara." Winn said._

_"Hey Kara." Felicity said._

_"Hey sis." Alex said._

Barry and Caitlin stood there waiting to hear Carrie's voice. But it didn't come.

"Felicity, are you guys okay?" Oliver asked.

_"Yes, well about that. You see, Streak helped us escape and so did Carrie but they caught Carrie. So Winn, Alex and I are fine." Felicity rambled into the phone._

"Where are you guys?" Kara asked.

_"We're at Jitters." Felicity said._

"Good, stay there and Kara and I will come and get you." Oliver said.

Barry turned to Caitlin who just nodded.

He sped and fazed into outfit, speeding out of S.T.A.R labs.

"Barry!" Kara called.

"Don't try to stop him." Caitlin said, walking down and hanging the phone up, "Just go and get Felicity, Winn and Alex."

"Why? He's going to get himself killed." Kara said.

"Just, go get the others before Erebus takes them again." Caitlin said, walking away.

"There's something they're not telling us." John said.

"It's not our secret to tell." Cisco said, "You only know the basics about Carrie, there's so much more you don't know that we do."

"Come on Kara, let's go get Felicity and the others." Oliver said, walking towards the exit.

"Take my car." Cisco said, chucking Kara his car keys.  
  


Felicity went up to the counter, "Three of the Flash, to go." she said, ordering coffee.

The barrister nodded, walking off to make the coffees.

Felicity walked back to the table, "Do you think Carrie will be okay?" she asked.

"Who cares? It's her fault she didn't get us far enough away." Alex said.

"What's wrong with you Alex? Since when are you this hostile?" Winn asked.

Alex shrugged, "I'm always like this." she said.

"No your not." Winn said as the coffees were delivered to the table.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Alex said, grabbing her coffee.  
  
  
  


_It was cold, dark and damp._

_Screams could be heard._


	22. Chapter 22

Carrie opened her eyes, her vision blurred but she just make out a yellow outline beside her.

"Wally?" she whispered.

"Yeah Plasma." he said with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Carrie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're at the back of the warehouse, there's a secret compartment behind the wall. We're in a lab." Wally said.

"What are they drugging us with?" she asked.

"They're not drugging us, they're draining us." Wally said.  
  
  
  


Oliver and Kara got to Jitters and Kara hopped out of the car, waving Alex, Felicity and Winn over.

As they exited the shop, Barry sped past them.

"And the scarlet speedster is at it again." Oliver muttered under his breath.

As they all got into the car, Kara turned around.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Felicity nodded.

Winn shrugged, "They didn't physically injure us." he said.

Alex didn't respond in any way, she just looked out the window.

Oliver drove them all back to S.T.A.R Labs.  
  


When they got back, Barry and Caitlin were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Barry?" Felicity asked.

"He's with Caitlin, they're in the breach room." HR said, spinning the drumstick around his fingers.

"I'll go talk to him." Kara said, walking towards the room.  
  


"It's not fair Barry." Caitlin said, leaning against him.

"Carrie's been through so much. She doesn't deserve this." she said.

"No one does Cait, but there's nothing we can do. If I can't save Carrie, then I also can't save Wally." Barry said.

"Guys?" Kara asked, standing in the hall.

Barry and Caitlin turned to face Kara.

"We need your help out there, we can find out where Carrie and Wally are." Kara said.

Caitlin got up reluctantly walking out of the room. Barry did the same.  
  


Everybody outside was conversing when Barry, Kara and Caitlin made their way back into the room.

Kara walked over to Alex, giving her a hug.

Oliver was with Felicity.

J'onn, John, Cisco, Thea and Winn were at the computers, monitoring them.

Barry put his arm around Caitlin's shoulders, pulling her close. "Don't worry Cait, this will all be over soon." he said.

Caitlin nodded, "But at what price?" she asked.

"Why so down?" Felicity asked, walking over, "Everybody's safe."

"NO!" Caitlin screamed at her, getting everyone's attention, "You," she pointed at everyone except Cisco and HR, "got your happy ending. Everybody else be damned." she pushed past Felicity and towards the exit of S.T.A.R Labs.

Barry just shook his head, chasing after her. "Cait." he called.

"Leave me alone." Caitlin said, exiting the building.

"Cait wait." Barry said, catching up to her.

Caitlin stopped, "What?" she asked, her eyes flashing icy blue.

Barry grabbed her hands, "Cait, you have to calm down." he said, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes flicked back to blue. "Oh Barry." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Cait, I'll always be here when she tries to take over." Barry said, hugging Caitlin. 'Always and forever.' he said.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Carrie Cora. I have a surprise for you." a voice drawled, walking over to her._

_"What do you want?" Carrie screamed, trying to faze through the rope._

_"You'll give yourself rope burn if you keep doing that." the person said._

_"What do you want?" Carrie asked again._

_The person stepped into the light, "Oh, that's an easy one sweetheart. I want you, dead." he said with a smile._

_Carrie's eyes widened, "No, no. Please no." she screamed, writhing around in the chair._

_"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie-"_

"Carrie!" Wally said, shaking her.

Carrie was thrashing around on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Wally sat beside her, shaking her.

Carrie opened her eyes, tears still flowing.

"Carrie! Thank god." Wally said as Carrie sat up.

"What happened?" Carrie asked, leaning against him, still shaking.

"Erebus came in here, he gave you a shot of some serum while you slept. About a minute later you were screaming and thrashing about." Wally said.

"What colour was the serum?" Carrie asked.

"It was a yellow-orange why?" Wally asked.

"Someone's been reading their fiction books again." Carrie said, closing her eyes.

"NO, Carrie. Don't go back to sleep." Wally said nudging her.

"But I'm tired." Carrie mumbled, slipping away.  
  
  
  


 "I've found Wally's tracker!" Cisco said, going everyone's attention.

"Should I go let Barry and Caitlin know?" Thea asked, knowing better than anyone that they wouldn't listen to Kara, Felicity or Oliver.

"Of course." Cisco said, typing away quickly at the computer.

Thea nodded, leaving the room.

Felicity sat next to Cisco, "Is there any way that I can help?" she asked, going to touch the computer.

"Don't touch that!" Cisco warned her.

Felicity was confused, "Why?" she asked.

"Because that is Caitlin's computer and she would have my head if anyone found out what was on there." Cisco said, looking up.

"What's she hiding in there?" Felicity asked.

"That's as much my business as it is yours." Cisco answered.  
  
  
  


Thea walked out of the building and saw Barry and Caitlin sitting together.

Barry noticed Thea and motioned for her to be quiet.

Thea nodded, and she walked over quietly. As quiet as her boots would let her on the tarmac that is.

"What's up?" Barry whispered.

"Cisco found Wally's tracker." Thea whispered back.

"Mmm." Caitlin mumbled, stirring a little.

"So we can save Carrie and Wally?" Barry whispered and Thea nodded.

Barry shook Caitlin's shoulders a little, "Cait, Cait wake up." he said.

"No." she mumbled, curling closer to Barry.

Thea smiled, shaking her head and walking back toward the building.

"Come on Cait." Barry said.

"But your so warm." Caitlin mumbled.

Barry smirked, "Don't make me tickle you." he whispered in her ear.

Caitlin opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You wouldn't dare." she said.

"Come on, they found Wally." Barry said.

Caitlin mumbled something under her breath and got up.

Barry stood up and grabbed Caitlin's hand, walking back toward the building.


	24. Chapter 24

_Carrie woke up again._

_This time she was in a very familiar place._

_Carrie glanced up the street and there were two people kneeling in the middle of the road._

_She walked up the road and heard a voice._

_"Choose." the voice said._

_"Choose what?" Carrie asked._

_"Choose, save them or kill your parents." the voice said._

_"No. Not this again Gypsy." Carrie said tears had started flowing down her cheeks._

_"Choose the right thing. Save all the people that they're about to kill or kill them." Gypsy said, from behind her._

_"But I don't want to kill them." Carrie said._

_"Kill them, or everyone in that building dies." Gypsy threatened._

_Carrie looked at Barry and Caitlin, sitting in front of her, fright and terror on their faces._

_"Sorry." she whispered, looking away as she shot them with her plasma blast._

_Their screams were too horrific for  Carrie to stand, she covered her ear. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." she chanted over and over._

Carrie awoke to find Wally had her arms pinned to the ground.

"Wally, I would like my arms back." Carrie said.

Wally smiled, releasing her arms. "Sorry, you were about to shoot me." he said.

Carrie sat up, covering her mouth, "I am so sorry." she said.

"Don't sweat it." Wally said.

"Do me a favour." Carrie said.

"Yes." Wally said.

Carrie yawned, "Don't like me fall back asleep again." she said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Wally turned to Carrie who was leaning on his shoulder again, dead to the world. 'So much for that idea.' he thought, trying to wake her by shaking her.

Carrie opened her eyes, grabbing his hand.

Wally felt a surge of cold go through him.

"Quickly,  get out of here. Before I try to attack you again." Carrie said, falling back into a deep sleep.

Wally nodded, walking over to the front of the cage, trying to faze through it. He succeeded and made it out of the warehouse, rushing to S.T.A.R Labs.  
  
  
  


"So this is how we're going to do it." Oliver said.

"Kara, Barry and I will enter first, walking straight through the middle of the warehouse." he said.

"Thea, Cisco and J'onn will go towards the left." they all nodded.

"John-"

Oliver was interrupted by Wally's entrance.

"Wally? How'd you escape?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know, Carrie grabbed my hand and then I was able to faze through the bars of the cage and get out of there." Wally said.

"She transferred some of her power to him." HR said, leaning against a wall.

"She did what?" Caitlin asked.

"Carrie was unique on our Earth, one of a kind. She could draw from the speed force and enhance other speedsters powers, but she could also drain them of their powers when she needed. She only ever used it once though." HR said.

"Who cares? Carrie is still there." Barry said.

"As I was saying, John, Caitlin and Wally if your up for it, will come from the right side." Oliver said.

"I want in." Alex said, standing up.

"No Alex." Kara said, "These aren't aliens, these are gods. They could kill you with a click of a finger."

"You don't understand what they've done to me. I. Want. In." Alex said.

"What could they have done that was so bad that you want to risk your life, to get them back?" Kara asked.

"They killed Maggie." Alex said.

Kara could see the pain blazing in her sister's eyes, "Alex, I'm sorry. But I don't think I could live with myself if you were killed too." she said.

Alex sat back down, grumbling.

"Now that everything's set, let's go." Oliver said.

The group left, leaving Felicity, HR, Winn and Alex behind.

"Of course Oliver, we'll just stay here and monitor the warehouse for you all. No problem." Felicity grumbled, rolling her chair over to Cisco's computer.

Winn glared at Felicity, "They do it to you too?" he asked.

"All the time." Felicity answered, hooking the mic up to all of their earpieces. 


	25. Chapter 25

_Carrie opened her eyes once more, to find herself, in a room full of mirrors._

_"Why this?" she muttered, trying to find a way out._

_"Ah. This time, you shall not escape. Plasma."_

_The room began to spin._

_"Lovely of you both to drop by." Carrie said, trying to keep her balance._

_"Rosa and Samantha." Carrie breathed out before falling to her knees._

Nyx shook her head, "Ere, don't you think enough to her? She's still a child after all." she asked.

Erebus shook his head, "No, we will continue to torture her. She seems to be taking the fearscapes well." he said.

"But she's a child. They can only take so much damage before they shatter." Nyx said.

"You care too much for the prisoner Nyx." Erebus said, walking over to the cage and opening it, taking Carrie out.

"After all. It is her fault that we are this way." he said, carrying her out of the cage and over to a table where he tied her up.

Nyx sighed, "But she didn't have a choice." she whispered, following Erebus over to the torture table.

Arrow, Flash and Supergirl opened the door to the warehouse.

They entered, followed by Speedy, Vibe and Martian Manhunter who broke of to the left and Spartan, Killer Frost and Kid Flash who broke off the right.

As they all made their way to the end of the warehouse, Arrow had a feeling they were being followed.

"Guys, stop." he said, turning around, bow and arrow loaded.

"Leave it Oliver, it's just Streak." Flash said and continued up the hall.

Arrow wasn't convinced but continued with Flash and Supergirl anyway.

When they all go to the end of a warehouse, they hit a dead end.

"Only people who they want can make it in there." a voice said from behind them.

"Why's that Iris?" Flash asked, turning around.

"My name is Streak." she screech.

"You didn't answer the question." Killer Frost said.

"It's because the only need a few people to fulfil their wish." Streak said, walked over to the wall and put her hand against it. Her hand melted through the wall.

"They need me because I work for them." she said, taking a step back, "Give it a try."

One by one, everybody put a hand against the wall.

"I can't get through." Speedy said, taking a step back from the wall.

"Nor can I." Martian Manhunter said.

"I can." Vibe said, stepping through the wall. 

"I can't make it." Spartan said.

"Neither can I." Kid Flash said.

'Please, don't let Cait be able to get through.' Barry pleaded in his mind.

"I can." Killer Frost whispered, walking through the wall.

Arrow put his hand against the wall and it didn't go through, "I can't." he said, stepping back.

Supergirl did the same, with the same response.

Flash shook his head and walked straight at the wall, going through it.

He met Vibe and Killer Frost on the other side.

Screams echoed up the hallway.

"Carrie!" they all said, running up the hallway, coming to a stop at the end room.

_"Ah, I see you made it."_


	26. Chapter 26

"Yes, well, you've got our friend there." Vibe stated, pointed at Carrie who was tied to a table with wires hooked up to her.

"Ah, Carrie. Sweet, sweet girl." Erebus said, walking over, "She made us this way, so now we're taking back what's rightfully ours."

"What may that be?" Killer Frost asked.

"Our powers." Nyx answered.

Flash looked at Nyx and noticed that she had something familiar, she had Cait's eyes. He recalled what HR had said.

_"She killed her parents."_

_"She can draw from the speedforce and enhance speedsters abilities but she can also take them away."_

_"I've only seen her do it once."_

"Guys, don't attack them." Flash said.

"Barry. They're hurting Carrie if you think for a second that I'm just going to stand here and watch then you're wrong." Killer Frost said, creating an icicle in her hand.

"No, I know why they let all the others go. And why Carrie stayed. It's because she figured it out as well." Flash said, walking over and taking Killer Frost's hand.

"Then why?" Killer Frost asked.

"Because Nyx and Erebus, they're her parents. Remember, Carrie can bestow powers and take them away. What if she didn't kill her parents? What if she gave them extensive amounts of power?" Flash said, looking at Nyx who was trying to stop Erebus from connecting more wires to Carrie.

Vibe turned to Flash and Killer Frost, "I can't stand here and watch Carrie get hurt. I may dislike her, but she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve to be tortured." he said, turning around and walking back down the hallway.

"Ere, stop. You're going to kill her!" Nyx said, trying to pull Erebus away from Carrie who was almost lifeless.

"No, she deserves this for what she did to us Nyx." Erebus said.

Nyx's face hardened into a scowl, "No, she doesn't deserve this Ere. Our DAUGHTER doesn't deserve to die just because she gave us godlike powers. You should be thankful that she didn't take our lives. Yes, she took my speed and your cold but she gave us something better, something more useful. She gave us a chance at a new life and you're just going to throw that away by killing her?" she asked.

"If killing her is what it takes, then yes. I'll kill her." Erebus said, hooking another wire up to Carrie.

"Dad, dad. Please, stop." Carrie breathed out, pleading for her life.

"No, you are going to get Nina and I our powers back, whether you like it or not young lady." Erebus said, turning the machine on.

"Use your real NAMES!" Carrie screamed in pain.

"Stop hurting her!" Killer Frost said, running over and ripping some of the wires out of Carrie, getting shocked in the process.

"Caitlin, stop. You're going to get yourself killed!" Flash said, running over and pulling Killer Frost away from Carrie.

"No! Barry! Stop, they're going to kill her!" Killer Frost screeched, trying to break free of Flash's grasp.

"Streak!" Nyx called.

"Yes, Mistress Nyx." Streak said.

"Get Caitlin out of here. She doesn't deserve to watch Carrie die. She may not be her daughter, but she has a connection with my daughter and no mother deserves to watch their daughter die." Nyx said.

Streak rushed over to Flash, "I'm sorry for everything Barry." she whispered, taking Caitlin out of his grasp.

Flash smiled at Streak, "That's okay Iris. I forgive you." he said.

"For the last time, it's Streak." Streak said in a joking manner, before speeding off with Caitlin.

"Now, why don't you let Carrie go?" Flash asked Erebus.

"Because the process is almost" Erebus said, walking over to a panel, "Come here Nina."

Nyx sighed and walked over.

They both put their hand on the panel, absorbing the energy that Carrie was feeding the machine.

Under a minute, there was Caitlin and another Barry, standing in front of Flash.

Except that Caitlin was in the Flash suit instead of the other Barry.

"Now shut off the machine." Caitlin demanded Barry.

Barry sighed, walking over to the switch, turning the machine off.

Carrie's body went limp.

Flash rushed over and ripped all of the wires out, picking her up.

"I believe she is our daughter." Barry said.

Flash turned to face Caitlin, ignoring Barry, "I am going to take your daughter. I am going to make sure she gets better and **if** she wants to return to Earth 19, I will get Cisco to open a breach." he said.

Caitlin just nodded, grabbing Barry's hand. "Let's go." she said, waving her hand and opening a breach.

"But, our daughter." Barry said.

"Is safer here, than on our Earth. Remember she is a convicted killer on our Earth and you almost killed her, I don't think she'll want to see us any time soon." Caitlin said, "Plus, I think that she has made herself a family here now."

Barry glanced over at Flash who had Carrie in his arms, whispering for her to wake up.

Barry sighed, "Fine. Be safe Caroline." he said, stepping through the breach.

"Keep her safe." Caitlin said, stepping through the breach.

Flash nodded, speeding out of the warehouse.

_"Barry, Barry are you there?" Barry heard through his earpiece._

"Yes Felicity, I'm on my way." Barry replied.

_"Is Carrie safe?" a very distraught sounding Caitlin asked._

"Don't worry Cait." Barry said through the earpiece.

"She's safe." he said from the doorway.

Caitlin looked over and smiled, running over to him. She caught sight of Carrie and gasped.

"You get her to the med room right now." she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Barry said, walking her over.

"Felicity, I'm going to need your help." Caitlin said, following Barry.

Felicity looked at Cisco, "Is she being serious?" she asked.

"She doesn't joke around when it comes to injures." Cisco answered.

Felicity got up and followed Caitlin.

A few hours later and everyone had left, Caitlin sat beside Carrie.

"mmmm." Carrie said, stirring.

Caitlin looked up and smiled.

"Where am I?" Carrie mumbled.

"Rest." Caitlin said.

"Can you see me a song?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not much of a singer." Caitlin said.

"I don't care, just a few lines." Carrie said.

Caitlin smiled and grabbed Carries hand.

_"Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be_

_Safe_

_and_

_Sound."_ Caitlin sang.

Carrie smiled and whispered 'Thank you.' before falling asleep.


End file.
